Beauty and Her Beasts
by La-Bellezza
Summary: Drusilla has the perfect life until she meets Lord Angelus. Now she must choose between the man she loves and the man she needs. (My take on the Dru/Spike/Angelus story)


Thanks for reading!!! This is..like..my third fan fic!!! GO ME!!! Anyway.my favorite characters have always been Dru, Spike, and Angelus. So I figured I should write a fic about them. I redid their whole history. I hope Joss doesn't mind too much. Anyways.sit back and relax.oh.and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Drusilla, Spike, or Angelus!!! Joss (the most genius man ALIVE) does, so don't SUE me! I'm kinda broke!!! (Although, I wish I did own Spike and Angelus.can you say YUM?)  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The grand ballroom was full of charming people and more charming decor. Tables were full of all kinds of food from chefs all over the world. The best quartet in England was set up in a far corner, playing charming, lively waltzes. Ladies in their most expensive, glamorous dresses and men dressed in their finest, waltzed, socialized, and flirted. Drusilla noticed none of this.  
  
A casual glance would have shown a beautiful woman with raven hair and dark eyes. The daughter of a Duke. Wealthy beyond belief. But right now, she was incredibly annoyed. All her parents had talked of was this night. Her "coming out" as they liked to call it. Now, all she was.was a slab of meat at the market, going to be sold to the highest bidder. She had already danced half a dozen times with different.prospects. They had all been twice her age, or fat, or witless. But, they were all rich, which was just what her parents wanted. She now looked to her side and groaned. Here came her father, most likely with another suitor in tow. Drusilla turned her back and pretended to be extremely interested in the dancers, hoping he wouldn't notice her.  
  
"Ah! Drusilla, darling." Her father's voice boomed behind her. "There you are!" Drusilla forced a smile on her face and turned around. "Hello Father."  
  
"Drusilla, I have someone I'd like you to meet." The man next to Father turned. Drusilla's heart leap slightly. He was extremely handsome. More so than any other man present. He had dark brown hair, pale pale skin, and his eyes.his eyes were dark and mesmerizing. They drew her in. She felt like she was drowning. "This is Lord Angelus."  
  
"M'lady." Angelus bent and kissed her hand, closing his eyes as if to savor the taste of her skin. His lips were cold, so cold. They sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"M'Lord." Drusilla whispered the words, not sure if her lips could work right. "Excuse me for a moment." Drusilla's father walked away, his hand raised in silent greeting to someone across the room. Drusilla's eyes frantically followed her father, and then returned to Angelus'. They remained on hers. He smiled coldly.  
  
"Would you care to dance, beautiful Drusilla?" He didn't bother to wait for her answer, clasping her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. He placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her close to him, more so than what was considered "proper" in their day. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps as they started to move. He danced beautifully; they drew the eyes of the whole room. The floor cleared, leaving them alone in the middle of the room. His eyes never left hers the entire time, causing her to dizzily place her forehead on his chest. The dance soon ended, drawing delighted applause from the on-lookers. Drusilla was relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
Angelus kissed her hand once again. "I hope we meet again.Drusilla." With that, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving a shaken Drusilla behind. Her soon mother appeared at her side.  
  
"Did you have fun dear?"  
  
Drusilla put on the airs she usually had when she talked to her mother. "He was very polite, Mum."  
  
Her mother smiled. "I'm glad you fancied him.."  
  
"Mother! I did not.."  
  
Her mother raised her eyebrows at the interruption. ".for he will be staying with us for an undisclosed amount of time until he settles into his own estate." With that, her mother turned and flounced away.  
  
Drusilla sighed and left the dance floor. She suddenly felt drained and really, not sure if she was pleased or uneasy with the thought of Angelus being so close to her. She left the ballroom, rejecting proposals to dance with the excuse of a headache, and went up to her room. 


End file.
